Mrs. Glass
All the "rigor" of Mr. Peterson with a dose of snark and sympathy; the right combination to get sevvies through I-Search. Mrs. Glass is more like a friend who has literary information than a Language Arts teacher, except she can write you a referral. Or just throw a monkey at you from her glorious podium. As long as your work contains ingenuity or you can argue a point, you will pass her class with flying colors. (Her room is also the location of the legendary Ronald McDonald doll) TOOT!! Do not talk to get about Ms. Deel. Angry growls will ensue. Mrs.Glass was fired left at the end of the 2017-2018 school year as demanded Ms.Halbuer Moral Alignment Chaotic Neutral, with an impish desire to throw things and tease you. Books Over the course of her super cool lang arts II class you might read: * The Outsiders: '''Class divisions, dying kids, and radical names. You'll probably enjoy the story that is delivered. While remembering "to stay gold". * ''Call of the Wild:'' As well as having a very compelling protagonist, this book can be used to identify the furries in the class. You may also be able to spot the vegan during scenes about hunting or dogfights. * ''Freak the Mighty:'' Cool (read: annoying) science nerd meets toddler-brained jock. This book is pure catharsis (read: hell) assuming that you don't have a heart growth defect. * ''The Wave (Die Welle): '''''Do you ever get so into school that you join a fascist dictatorship? If you thought "of course not," you'd be surprised. You will also read poems by Emily Dickinson, Walter Whitman, and others. Mrs. Glass does a good job of explaining the pieces themselves as well as the authors. Quotes * I hope Chase dabs himself off the railing * I will throw you out that window if I here another word out of you * I didnt know you come here. * Abled-bodied bastard * Why would I waste perfectly good drugs on YOU !? Hobbies * Making Harry Potter references * Actually making friends with students * Sending students "away" * Yelling at her homeroom * hating children * punching TOOT in the stomach every day and hitting his arm * making you stay out of the pickle * instead of punishing kids for cursing she tells them to stand outside the door and tells them to think about their life (and then curses herself ) * starting the year with a functional brownie points system, but then promptly forgetting about it. * being freaked out by Ronald McDonald * Throwing assorted items at troublesome students * Weave snatching * Yelling at Boobah * Loving Boobah * Doing nothing in homeroom * yelling at Desi to stop drawing poops and blob fish on her board * Making students leave if they utter the word Chupacabra.] * punishing her students by saying, "Moist ointment" really slowly and dramatically. * unaccomponied minor jokes * BB jokes * Teaching children how to give themselves tatoos. * Leaving West Shore. Nicknames Glass enjoys making nicknames for sevvies, by which she refers to them as 8th graders (and, rather unfortunately, for the rest of their lives). All students have to do to earn a title is to participate more than others and have some weird quirk. Some lovely examples of these christenings are: * Fleacircus * Toot * Hipster * V-swizle * Ryebread leener "steve" * Vaguely Asian * Boobah * Melted trash Category:Teacher